The Pain and Joy of life
by shoujo-ai fire angel
Summary: Ami has done a bad thing....what can she do. Who can she turn to. -Looks like ami isn't such an angel- anyway it is shoujo-ai. Setsunaami PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


AN: Hey! What's up. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

The Pain and Joy of life

Chapter One: Amis dark secret

Haruka leaned over and placed her arms around Michiru. Michiru looked up and kissed Haruka gently on the lips. That was when a knock came out the door. Setsuna decided to be the one to answer it. She opened the door to see a short skinny girl in her blue school uniform. Her short neck length blue hair clung to her face from the rain. Her eyes were red and puffed up. "Ami, are you okay?" Setsuna asked, even though she could already tell something was very wrong.

"You look like shit." Haruka stated and was jabbed in the stomach by Michirus elbow. "Sorry Ami." Haruka said.

Michiru smiled kindly at the teenager. "Come on in Ami. I'll make you some hot tea." She said walking into the kitchen.

Ami walked in and sat down on the couch. "Do any of you know where my friends are? I've been trying to find them but none of them are home."

Haruka shook her head and replied. "No. Michiru and I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Michiru handed Ami a cup of hot tea and then sat down by Ami. "You look like something's bothering you." She replied. Ami sat her cup of tea on the coffee table and then burst out crying again. "What's wrong Ami-Chan?" she asked.

"I-I did something that I shouldn't have. It's so unlike me and--" She burst out crying again.

Setsuna sat down across from them unsure of what to say in this matter. Her red eyes looked at Ami in deep concern. "Ami, what did you do?" Ami mumbled something so softly none could here. "What did you say?" Setsuna questioned.

"I had sex with Ryo a few months ago--and now--now I'm pregnant." she said bursting in to tears yet again.

Haruka and Michiru looked shocked. Setsuna had formed a blank expression on her face, one that she so normally had. "Have you told Ryo this?" Michiru asked.

Ami nodded and replied. "Yes--he--broke--up--with me." She said inbetween sobs. "And--now--he--hates--me."

Haruka took Ami by the hand. "Come on Ami, I'll get you an Ice-cream. Then we can see if that Odongo-Atama is home."

Ami nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she stopped crying. "I'm so sorry to be troubling you."

Haruka embraced Ami. "Don't worry Ami, your not bugging us. I just thought you wanted to talk to Usagi."

Ami nodded. "I do. Can I get a chocolate mint shake?" She asked.

Haruka nodded again and motioned for Setsuna to come along. Michiru got up and followed them out. "We're going to adopt a child." Haruka said out of the blue.

Ami smiled a little. "When is that?" she asked.

Michiru beamed. "Tomorrow we are going to the orphanage."

"It's nice that you are going to give a child a home." Ami whispered. They got in the car.

Setsuna solemnly returned the attention to Ami. "Are you going to give it up for adoption? Or raise it yourself? Or have an abortion?" Setsuna felt her face grow hot. How could she be asking such a thing? Ami only recently discovered she was pregnant. Setsuna felt ashamed of asking such a thing.

Ami frowned. "I don't know yet. What will mom say? Oh gosh I am too scared to tell her."

Michiru nodded. "I understand, but the sooner you tell her, the better. I know. I held off telling my mother about Haruka and my engagement. I hadn't even told her haruka was a girl."

Haruka laughed at the memory. "That was awful." she agreed.

Ami had got out of the car at Reis place. All the girls were seated and laughing over some movie. Ami waved goodbye to Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna and walked up to them. "Where were you guys?" Ami snapped. "I was looking everywhere for you.

They all looked shocked at her. _Why the hell are they looking at me that way. Don't they now that even I can have a bad day. I'm only human. _"Forget it." she snapped again and walked away leaving her friends behind speechless. Ami took a bus home and waited for her mom.

-a moment later-

Her mom came in smiling and shut the door behind her. "Hello honey." She said then noticed Amis appearance. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Ami burst out crying. "You're going to hate me!"

Mrs. Mizuno wrapped her arms around Ami and held her tightly. "Honey, there is nothing in this world that could make me hate you. Now what's wrong."

Ami wiped her tears on her hand and burst out. "I'm pregnant...."

END FOR NOW

So what does Ami decide to do about this? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
